


Os filhos do Caos

by YriaRivers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Anjos, Demonios - Freeform, Demons, Deuses, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gods, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Portuguese, Português, sobrevivência, um pouco de romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YriaRivers/pseuds/YriaRivers
Summary: "Todas as mulheres da família Reyaka morrem misteriosamente. Ela é a única que resta."Laila é diferente de todas as mulheres da sua família. Desde a morte da sua mãe que uma segunda sombra lhe segue os pés. Ao longo dos anos, só ela a consegue ver desenvolver-se e a tornar-se numa mulher ardente e poderosa.Quando a antiga sombra começa a falar consigo, Laila sabe que tem os dias contados.//Fantasia//Yria Rivers @ 2019





	1. Chapter 1

Tinha doze anos quando uma segunda sombra me começou a seguir os pés. A minha mãe entrou em pânico. "És muito nova, muito nova! Como pode ser?", dizia ela. "Oh Deus, vamos morrer!" De facto, ela viria a morrer apenas uns anos mais tarde. Foi a minha tia quem me explicou o que se estava a passar. Tal como a minha avó lhe dissera a si e à minha mãe, o Momento estava a chegar. Nenhuma de nós sabia o que acontecia quando o Momento realmente chegava, mas crescíamos a preparar-nos para ele.

Com quinze anos, a sombra tornou-se noutra coisa. Noutra pessoa. Estava atrasada para as aulas quando fui contra uma rapariga ruiva, mas, em vez de a empurrar, acabei estatelada no chão, atravessando-a como se fosse névoa. Ela ficou parada, fitava-me com uma fome misteriosa visível nos seus olhos verdes. Foi o contraste do cobre do seu cabelo com a pele pálida e os lábios mais vermelhos que eu já vira que me tranquilizaram. Se aquele era o Momento, não era tão terrível quanto eu imaginara. Ela não era um monstro. Achava eu.

Aos dezoito anos já conseguia tocar-lhe por breves momentos. Os ombros eram macios e brancos como o melhor mármore das esculturas romanas e gregas, tinha sardas espalhadas pela pele e um sorriso aberto que me deixava perplexa pela sua perfeição. Ela ainda não conseguia falar; quando abria a boca nada saía. Conseguia ver pelas suas expressões que ficava frustrada, mas todos os dias tentava.

A minha tia morreu no dia em que fiz vinte anos. Nesse dia, acordei com um "bom dia".


	2. Quando o fantasma decide falar

Estava em negação. 

Cada vez que ela falava algo dentro de mim tremia. Os fantasmas não falam.

Por outro lado, os fantasmas também não existem.

\- Oh vá lá, Laila! – Ela sentou-se no sofá branco em frente à minha cama. O seu belo sorriso estava espalhado na face, revelando umas bochechas rechonchudas. – Esperei oito anos por este momento, o mínimo que podes fazer é dizer «Olá, Esther!».

Claramente, o dia em que a conhecera na escola não era o Momento. O Momento que todas as mulheres da minha família falavam, mas nunca presenciaram, era este. Agora. O momento tão esperado chega quando o fantasma que te persegue durante anos decide falar.

\- Esther? – Coloquei-me de joelhos no colchão, exalando o ar que estava preso nos meus pulmões. – É esse o teu nome?

Ela soltou uma gargalhada, lançando a cabeça para trás como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa com piada.

\- É esse o meu nome! – Acabou por confirmar. Não ficou muito tempo parada, levantou-se e escalou a cama, acabando à minha frente como se fossemos o espelho uma da outra. Não éramos, de todo, semelhantes. Eu era simples: loira e baixa, não muito atraente, mas considerada bonita por muitos. Já Esther... era uma mulher alta e sensual, com os seus cabelos ruivos a chegarem-lhe às ancas e uns olhos grandes e cheios de vida.

\- Laila... – Saboreou o meu nome nos seus lábios. - "Negra como a noite". É um bom nome! Adequa-se a nós.

\- Adequa?!

A minha confusão deve tê-la transtornado, já que a sua boa disposição dissipou-se. Os lábios deixaram de sorrir e o seu corpo caiu na cama larga, rebolando no cobertor felpudo que me protegia do frio do inverno. Nem assim os seus olhos deixaram de fitar os meus.

\- Percebo que pode demorar algum tempo a habituar-te a nós, mas eu não sou o Ser mais paciente deste mundo. Reage! Não somos desconhecidas.

\- Não?

Esther bufou com um revirar de olhos.

\- Esther. – Voltei a pronunciar o seu nome. Apesar de não sermos totalmente desconhecidas, a sua atitude era diferente daquela que costumava ter. A frustração que mostrava por não conseguir comunicar-se dava lugar a uma excentricidade que a tornava mais real. Oito anos e não sabia nada sobre si. – Como... como é que consegues falar? Nunca conseguiste... 

\- Não estás feliz? Tentámos por tanto tempo!

Pousei os pés no chão frio do quarto para garantir que estava acordada. Estava. Não era um pesadelo. O toque gélido da cerâmica enfatizava a sensação pulsante do coração que rebatia em todas as minhas extremidades – era uma bomba prestes a explodir. Mas eu não sentia medo.

Não era apenas Esther que era uma novidade, havia um calor diferente dentro de mim. Um sentimento forte e arrojado, como quando acordamos uma manhã com vontade de ser diferente, de fazer mais, de ser proativo. Confiança? Estava a senti-lo desde que ela aparecera diante de mim, mas tentava ignorá-lo por me ser tão estranho.

Nunca fui uma pessoa insegura ou tímida, mas com toda a minha família debaixo de sete palmos de terra, os meus níveis de segurança estavam baixos. A morte da minha tia apenas significava que a próxima seria eu. No entanto, ali estava eu, a fitar o meu fantasma e a sentir uma confiança estranha a emergir e a encher-me o peito.

\- Oh! – riu-se. – Está a funcionar, não está?

Quando ela se ria o meu corpo reagia, era uma gargalhada poderosa. Dava-me a impressão que poderia acabar com um mundo apenas com a vibração. Porém, uma vez mais, não conseguia sentir medo, apenas uma sensação de bem-estar e paz.

\- O que é que me estás a fazer?

\- Estou só a tocar-te. – Respondeu. – Acordámos poderosas. Finalmente posso falar contigo, tocar-te, influenciar-te!

O medo chegou, mas rapidamente se desvaneceu. Não sabia ao certo o que estava a acontecer, mas lutar contra as minhas emoções fazia-me sentir como se me estivesse a afundar.

Esther levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim quando me viu apoiada ao parapeito da janela. Tinha um sorriso algo diabólico nos lábios, mas ajudou-me a manter-me de pé.

\- Tens. de. parar. – As palavras estavam como que entaladas na minha boca, mas finalmente as consegui dizer de forma assertiva. – Eu não sei o que tu queres, mas... - fechei os olhos com força. - O... o funeral da minha tia é esta tarde. Não tenho tempo para isto!

As sobrancelhas ruivas elevaram-se na testa e a sua expressão suavizou-se. Como se uma corda deixasse de me segurar, ela largou-me e deixou-me cair de novo em mim. As emoções voltaram de uma vez só, fazendo-me rastejar tremulamente para o fundo da cama, longe dela.

\- Lamento pela tua tia. - Declarou. - Espero que a morte dela tenha sido o meu último sacrifício.

E desapareceu.

Sacrifício?

Não tive tempo de fazer as minhas perguntas, uma vez que ela já não estava por perto, mas também não foi necessário mais que uns segundos para decifrar o enigma de que tinha sido Esther a responsável pela morte do único membro feminino da minha família que ainda estava vivo e saudável.

Lily, a minha tia, ao contrário da irmã, era uma mulher devota às suas crenças. Não à religião, mas à lenda que rondava a nossa família - a família Reyaka. Eu escolhi ser cética como a minha mãe. Mesmo com uma segunda sombra e, mais tarde, uma mulher fantasma que tentava comunicar comigo, não queria acreditar. No entanto, sabia que, olhando muito atrás na linha de ascendentes da família Reyaka, todas as mulheres morriam jovens e inexplicavelmente, enquanto que todos os bebés rapazes eram nados mortos ou acabavam em abortos. A minha tia contou com sete, todos desenvolvidos na sua barriga, mas todos mortos à nascença. Era uma maldição, segundo o que se dizia.

Toda a gente julgava Lily louca, assim como outras tantas mulheres da minha família. Era paranóica, não queria morrer, tentava a todo o custo não ficar doente, até mesmo com uma constipação. Não andava de transportes, tudo o que fazia era a pé, o que a condicionava em tudo. Mesmo assim, ela morreu. Um ataque cardíaco numa mulher jovem e saudável. Lily apenas caiu para o lado e embateu no chão já morta. Morte súbita. Era inexplicável, diziam os médicos.

Inexplicável? Não. Esther saberia dar-me uma resposta.

Esther não era o fantasma inocente que eu idealizara na minha cabeça. O facto de ela nunca se conseguir comunicar, nem mesmo pela escrita, fizera com que construísse uma imagem irreal de si. Imaginava-a como uma rapariga simpática e doce, não como uma assassina que matava mulheres - se é que fantasmas podem ser considerados assassinos... 

Antes, ela apenas me observava quando lhe apetecia. No início era estranho e assustava-me, ainda era uma criança, mas ao fim de oito anos podia dizer que estava habituada à sua presença quieta e não à sua presença comunicativa e maliciosa.

Tentando esquecer-me do início da manhã louca que tivera, tomei um banho de água fria e vesti algo apropriado para o vento gélido de dezembro. Ainda tinha muito que preparar para a cerimónia fúnebre de Lily. A nossa família era pequena e não era a mais amada na cidade, pelo que seria pequena e rápida. 

A campainha tocou. Ainda era demasiado cedo para convidados começarem a chegar, mas os raros amigos que permaneceram depois da idade estranha que fora a minha adolescência, já me tinham avisado que queriam passar o dia comigo para me apoiar. Era querido da parte deles, mas já estava habituada à morte, sabia lidar bem com a situação.

Não olhei pelo olho mágico da porta para ver quem era. Abri confiante em encontrar Tama ou Percy do outro lado, mas acabei por me surpreender com um desconhecido jovem rapaz a sorrir-me.

Tinha o cabelo negro disperso pela testa, um dedo mais comprido do que devia já que quase lhe tapava os olhos. Estava todo vestido de preto e tinha algo semelhante a um livro nas mãos. 

A minha reação foi começar a fechar a porta.

\- Eu estou com pressa, não tenho tempo para comprar nada. – Tentei despachá-lo, sem realmente saber se ele era um vendedor ou não, mas foi em vão, uma vez que ele esticou a mão para impedir a porta de se fechar.

\- Ora, não é assim que se tratam os amigos! – Ele próprio entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, observando a casa com algum desdém. – Fui invocado por alguém para te ajudar, só- - ele parou de andar e olhou em volta com o nariz franzido. - Não me digas que é para redecorar a casa?


End file.
